The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of carnation plant which was originated by me in a controlled breeding program by my crossing as seed parent an unnamed, undistributed seedling identified as No. 950192 and as pollen parent an unnamed and undistributed seedling identified as No. 950024. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `CFPC Lacy`.